Blaine's Bowling Emergency
by Shaniamarbles
Summary: When Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the warblers go bowling they have a blast..but what happens when Blaine becomes a little clumsy? KLAINE. one shot.


"Ready Kurt?" Blaine asked as he watched his boyfriend finish checking his hair in the car mirror. The warblers were going bowling that night and Blaine was very excited to just be able to hang out with all of his friends and goof off, since the upcoming sectionals were putting much tension on them all lately. Plus, he got to spend time with Kurt, whom he was starting to feel some very deep feelings about.

"Yep!" Kurt smiled as he instinctively reached for Blaine hand. They both rushed into the bowling alley and nearly threw themselves into the throng of warblers waiting to get their bowling shoes.

"I love bowling, but the shoes are just so ugly!" Kurt complained mildly as him and Blaine chatted with the other warblers. This exclamation was met with a group laugh

Once all of them had their shoes, the boys divided into two different teams and started their game. Naturally, the warblers continued to joke around while playfully competing. Blaine cheered for Kurt when he bowled a strike and then headed up to bowl his own turn. The pressure was on Blaine to bowl a strike of his own, so that his team could win and partly because he had just bet Wes ten bucks that he would. He took a deep breath before picking up the hot pink ball he had specifically asked to use, and then walked up to the lane. As he was swinging his arm in the air behind him so that he could send the ball flying at the menacing pins, Blaine felt his fingers slip from their steady grip on the ball. He struggled to maintain hold of the heavy ball, but before he could fully process what was happening, the ball was spiraling quickly towards his feet. It hit his right foot with a sickening crunch.

"Ouch!" Blaine yelled as he hopped up and down in pain. Suddenly, Blaine fell backwards and hit his off the ground below him.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he caught sight of the blood coming from the back of Blaine's head. Blaine heard his friends all discussing what they should do and then all was silent and the world went black around him.

* BEEP BEEP BEEP*

All Blaine could hear was an annoying beeping noise as he woke up from what felt like a years worth of sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around for the source of the noise. To his right could see tubes coming out of his arm. Now he knew where he was: the hospital. Blaine layed back down on his bed and let loose a couple laughs before hpe noticed the person present in the chair to the left of his bed.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed "How long have you been here?"

"Since this morning, " Kurt replied smiling down at Blaine.

"My foot?" Blaine asked.

"Broken. And you have a concussion from hitting your head off of the ground. Luckily, you didn't lose too much blood before the ambulance came. Doctor said you can go home after he gives you one final check-up." Kurt replied happily.

"It sure doesn't sound like you got here just this morning!" Blaine laughed.

"Well... I came back this morning." Kurt blushed. "I wanted to be here when you woke up... and the rest times I just couldn't stay away." Kurt looked away, appearing embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Kurt, " Blaine said, "Kurt look at me, please." Blaine lifted his hand up to tilt Kurts chin toward him. "Kurt, why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm afraid you might think I'm obsessive and I love you so much that I don't want to screw all of this up.." Kurt rushed to get the words out, barely noticing that he had just told Blaine he loved him for the very first time.

"Kurt, " Blaine interrupted, "I love you too." And with that, Blaine tugged lightly on Kurt's chin, pulling him in so that the two of them could share a kiss filled with sweet passion. Both of them melted into the sweet rhythm of the others lips moving against their own. Kurt hesitantly pulled away as he heard the doctor coming to check on Blaine. As the doctor walked through the door, Kurt softly brushed a kiss on Blaine's cheek, communicating to Blaine what words could not express.


End file.
